moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Star
Update Log Version 1.6 *Updated collision on Falcon Hangar walls to allow for vertical wallrunning in multiple spots. *Fix for an areaportal in the lower part of TIE Hangar *Attempted fix for player visibility issue in the corner of the Hangar Command Corridor *Moved a trigger on the Imperial side of Side Door as it was partially inside the door itself. Version 1.4.9 *Blocked off hanging pillars to remove timewasting places. *Blocked off upper catwalks in TIE hangar. *Added poison flag to the poison trigger in Cells. *Modified triggers on elevator to control room to prevent spam keeping it in the up position. Version 1.4.6 *Closed another map escape bug. Version 1.4.3 *Change: The FA has been redesigned to make every class useful instead of a few dominating ones and many weak classes. For example, C3PO, R2D2, and the prisoner have been buffed. The Imperial team has also been changed to have as many unique classes as Rebels. *New: Two FA-specific features have been added for this FA. First, Force Power sound overwrites now exist (currently only available for Sense / Deadly Sight) and are used for C3PO. Second, a special classflag for making a class run faster while in melee was added for the Imperial Pilot. *Fix: A shallow pit of death trigger allowed survival in rare circumstances. Version 1.4 *Change: Rebel spawns also move if the control room is reached (alternative to completing tractor beam objective). *Change: Saved a few entities around objective by using scripts. *Change: Garbage compactor deactivation is now in the same location as the Imperial activation hack. *Change: Control room window can be remotely hacked open by Rebels via old garbage compactor deactivation location. Intended to reduce the viability of the easiest Imperial defense. *Fix: Garbage compactor chute is harder to camp. Version 1.3 *Wookiees no longer collide with detention lift doors when exiting. Version 1.2.1 *Fixed lack of ceiling clipping. *Fixed minor visual problem. Version 1.2 * Hangar floor lights no longer clip. * Removed some breakable lights that were missed. Version 1.1 * Added stairway connecting Detention Block to elevator shaft. * Improved performance by optimizing brushes and removing breakable lights. * Minor FA updates. * Shortened lower corridor path from TIE Hangar to Falcon Hangar. Version 1.0 * FA: Moderate FA revamp. * Fixed closing the garbage crusher door right after it opens. * Fixed rebel spawn elevators crushing you. * FPS improvements. * Minor visual bugfixes. Version 0.1 * Fixed garbage crusher spawnflags. * Fixed caulked surface. * Fixed clipping at tractor beam vents. * Fixed clipping on top of falcon. * Fixed an issue with garbage crusher trigger. Version 0 * Changed objectives: Tractor isn't required anymore, its optional. The only required objective is now the Hangar Control Room hack and the Falcon door quick hack. * Hacking the Tractor Beam shortens the final Control Room hack considerably. * Added more cover to both hallways and the Falcon hangar. * Added rails in the Hangar elevators. * Added closeable window shutters on the Hangar Control Room. * Made the Side Route Door hackable in 5 seconds from the Rebel side instead of the old 20 seconds. Imperials still have a 20 second hack on their side. * General bug fixes. Release Candidate 3 * Minor Fixes Release Candidate 2 * Initial Release Category:Levels Category:Official Levels